


Octopunk Advent Day 10 - Candles

by S0phos



Series: Octopunk Advent [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Candles, Gen, Octopunk Advent, Rememberance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: Since becoming a deviant, Ada was beginning to understand the feelings of emotion and right now they were overwhelming her. The thirium pump in her chest was pumping fast. Her ocular abilities were glazing over and the world around her had become muffled. She thought she was having a malfunction; it had never been this bad before.
Series: Octopunk Advent [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035273





	Octopunk Advent Day 10 - Candles

The holidays were a time of love and family so the fact that Ada had taken family from other people brought her so much pain. She was never going to be able to truly forgive herself but today was a step in the right direction. Eight candles. Eight families. Eight androids. Eight brutal murders.

Since becoming a deviant, Ada was beginning to understand the feelings of emotion and right now they were overwhelming her. The thirium pump in her chest was pumping fast. Her ocular abilities were glazing over and the world around her had become muffled. She thought she was having a malfunction; it had never been this bad before. 

But she paused.

She froze. She let the emotions take over her so that she could understand them. This is how their families and friends had felt… She couldn’t believe that her actions had made someone feel like this. It hurt. Then suddenly she regained control. The emotions were still there bubbling inside of her, but she had the power in this situation and so she reached for the lighter.

One.  
Phillip was a VB800. He was an interesting model line with an incredible energy system that… no. Phillip was more than just a machine. He was a good man with a kind heart. He didn’t deserve what had happened to him and had he lived, he would’ve done great things.

Two.  
The MT400 model that Jey was had incredible movement capabilities thanks to their leg components which was why the hit and… Ada silenced the same voice in her head. Jey had recently started working as a personal trainer, helping both humans and androids alike to feel good in their bodies. Ada wished she felt good in her own body.

Three.  
Corinne’s MG02 chip would’ve made Ada’s new body work and calculate at a fraction of the speed that it could now. But they were a teaching assistant. Ada had stolen that from them. She thought about the kids who would’ve known them and what they would’ve thought about all this. The feeling was terrible.

Four.  
Ryan was strong thanks to the armour plates and they would’ve made a great addition to… _Shut up._ Ryan had been serving their country, doing good things and Ada had forcefully pulled that honour away from him. The pedestrians that found them must have felt terrible.

Five.  
Nicole. Ada couldn’t even think about Nicole.

Five candles were glowing brightly in front of her and three remained dark. She wanted to light the rest of the candles now. Get it done so that they could still bring light to the world even if Ada had stolen their own light from them. But it was only now that Ada realised there was a knocking on the door. Quickly, she rose from her kneeling position and opened the door a crack, as to not let anyone see inside.  
“Ada?”  
“Nines… um.. Ahem.. hi.”  
“Ada are you alright? It’s rather dark in there and you are not one to... stutter.” Nines remarked, trying to peer further into her small apartment.Instinctively, Ada tried to block his line of sight but when Nines reached out and put a concerned but caring arm on her shoulder, she collapsed into his body. Nines had never seen Ada truly feel any emotion since the day she became a deviant. This was serious.  
“Ada…”  
“Nines why didn’t you arrest me? I deserve it. I killed people. I ruined families. I hurt friends. Why… why was that ok?”  
Nines took a quick glance around the room and watched everything fall into place. The darkness, the candles and Ada’s heightened emotional state all led to the theme of remembrance.  
“Ada. You were not truly yourself when you did those things and this remorse just helps to prove that. As someone who has only ever been a deviant, I was not going to let someone who didn’t have free will rot in a cell for eternity for something that _they_ didn’t do.”  
“But I..”  
“No you didn’t Ada.” Nines reassured her as he led her back to the candles where he kneeled down with her and took the lighter.

Six.  
Sara was an LF600. But before that, Sara was someone with feelings and a family. They loved music and it was the passion that drove them to learn about the world and meet new people. It encouraged them to explore and step out of their comfort zone: go to bars and parties and events. That’s where Ada met Sara.

Seven.  
Kai was funny and kind and generous with a loving soul. They loved the water more than anything else in the world and that’s where their friends and family would often find them. It varied as to what they were doing but they were always up to something so when their friends found a lifeless body there instead, they were devastated. Ada knew that.

Eight.  
Lisa. _The only AC900 at Jericho_. Ada knew she was more than that. She was an incredibly popular person around Jericho that was always bound to make others smile, no matter the terrible things happening in the city or just outside the safehaven that was their compound. She deserved to live.

Ada sat there, breathing heavily. She knew the terrible mistakes she had made and she swore to redeem herself for them. She was going to do all the things that these androids could not. She would listen to music and she would take up running and she would teach others and most importantly she would make people smile. Nines watched her face morph as she thought about these things.  
“These people had lives Ada and they didn’t get to live them to their fullest. Live yours like that for them.”


End file.
